mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia/Galeria
My Little Pony theme song 830px-Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png 830px-Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 830px-Book Princess Celestia and Luna.png Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|Celestia wznosi słońce Luna Celestia Taijitu.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Celestia z legendy.jpg Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Celestia wysyła Lunę na księżyc Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Celestia przejmuje odpowiedzialność za słońce i księżyc Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 Celestia-Appears-princess-celestia-27341319-1280-720.png Twilight Celestia Hugs.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Luna accepting Celestia's friendship.png Celestia i Luna znów razem.png|Celestia przytuna siostrę Celestia and luna reunited by anitech-d4d9vh5.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Celestia z Luną 201px-Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Celestia z rozmawia z Twilight Biletomistrzyni Rarity at Celestia's throne room.png|Księżniczka w wyobraźni Rarity Sposób na gryfa Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Celestia zostaje zasypywana zwojami Celestia Writing to Twilight.png Princess Celestia 0.png Rój stulecia S01E10 231.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Znaczkowa Liga Księżniczka czyta list od Twilight.png|Celestia czyta list od Twilight Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek.png|Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek Jesienna przyjaźń Celestia appears .png Celestia greeting herself.png PrincessCelestia.png|Jeśeni, to ulubiona pora roku Celestii Celestia and Twilight looking on.png Różowa intuicja Princess Celestia 2.png Celestia taking the letter .png|Celestia odbieraz list od Spike'a Celestia flying away .png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Celestia_waves_to_the_crowd_S1E16.png|Celestia wita poddanych Princess_Celestia_and_guards_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_congratulates_Rainbow_Dash_S01E16.png Princess_Celestia_asks_if_Twilight_has_learned_about_friendship_S1E16.png Ptaszek na uwięzi Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Celestia brunch .png Mr. Cake filling tea again 1.png Celestia gotcha 5.png 201px-Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Mam cie!" Princess Celestia and Philomena.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Celestia rising s01e23.png Celestia_looking_S1E23.png Celestia_'But_you_need_to_learn'_S1E23.png|Celestia w miejscu egzaminu Twilight Filly_Twilight_and_Celestia_and_Spike_s01e23.png Niezapomniany wieczór At the Gala Princess Celestia appears.png Twilight dreams about Celestia.png Twilight runs up to Celestia.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight With Celestia .png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving.png Princess Celestia raises hoof.png The_elements_of_harmony_are_needed_again_S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' .png Discord talking to Celestia.png Celestia and main 5.png Celestia 'what have you done.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies.png Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 Princess Celestia waiting.png Princess Celestia ID.png Celestia 'to once again honor.png Celestia uses magic.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03 322.png Celestia flash S02E03.png Celestia disappoint S02E03.png S02E03 339.png S02E03 340.png S02E03 358.png S02E03 359.png Twilight looking at Celestia flying.png Gwiazda salonów Rarity and Princess Celestia.PNG|Księżniczka wchodzi do pokoju wraz z Rarity Rarity thrilled by guest room.png|Księżniczka pokazuje Rarity jej pokój Princess Celestia very welcome.png|Księżniczka uważa, że nie ma za co dziękować GS2.png|Księżniczka otrzymuję podziękowanie od Rarity GS3.png GS4.png Ok...awkward.png|Celestia jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Rarity GS5.png|"Dzięki" Princess Celestia smirk.png|Nie ma o czym mówić GS7.png|Celestia z Rarity przypomniały sobie o bagażach Princess Celestia I'll leave you.png|Księżniczka daje Rarity się rozpakować GS8.png|Pokłon kucyka z górą bagaży GS9.png|Ostatnie ujęcie Celestii w zamku Princess Celestia to hear .png|Celestia chce usłyszeć czego Rarity się nauczyła Rarity I learned.png|Księżniczka słucha lekcji Rarity Rarity where you go.png Rarity listening to Celestia.png Princess Celestia beaming .png|Celestia uważa, że to wartościowa lekcja Huh.png|Celestia zauważa, kucyka z bagażami Księżniczka Celestia i Rarity.png|No tak, czas się zbierać Wigilia Serdeczności Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Na fladze Equestrii Dzień uznania dla rodziny A Younger Princess Celestia .png Princess Celestia in the flashback .png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad .png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land .png Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof .png Pora na Czas S2E20_celestia.png Sekrety Ponyville Celestia_just_like_us_.png|"Księżniczka Celestia jak zwykły kucyk?!" Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Princess_Celestia_walking_to_the_dessert_1.png Princess_Celestia_enticed_by_cake_2.png Celestia Happy 3.PNG Twilight_giving_Celestia_cake_4.png Princess_Celestia_&_Twilight_awaiting_Pinkie_5.png Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_huge_bite_6.png Everypony_staring_at_Pinkie_Pie_7.png Pinkie_Pie_gets_fat_8.png Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.1 Princess_Celestia_guarding_Canterlot_2.png Luna i Celestia zmieniaja warte.png|Zmiana warty Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG Princess_Cadance_exactly_why_1.png Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike .png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor .png Everypony looking .png Princess Celestia are you serious .png Celestia angry .png This Day Aria 640px-First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png This Day Aria Cadence splitscreen.png|Po lewej z fałszywą Cadance Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.2 Princess Celestia being oblivious.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed.png What did she say.png Queen Chrysalis huh .png Celestia battle face.png|Księżniczka Celestia postanawia bronić Equestrii Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia.jpg Celestia beam.png Celestia fighting Chrysalis.png Princess Celestia realize.png CelestiaLosing.PNG Celestia defeated.png Main 6 tend to Celestia.png Princess Celestia woke up surprised.png Celestia coccooned.png Chrysalis boasts.png Twilight helps up Celestia.png Twilight and Celestia resume.png Celestia with other ponies.png Princess Celestia hmm.png Princess Celestia marrying.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other.png Spike with wedding rings.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia.png Celestia talking to Twilight.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia.png Cadance i Shining Armor pocałunek.png Celestia 'that's your cue'.png Rainbow Dash about to fly .png 640px-Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Cz.1 Prolog Celestia talks to a Royal Guard.png Celestia gasp .png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight.png Odcinek c i l.jpg Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready.png Celestia reads scroll.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire.png|Kryształowe Imperium powróciło! The 3D map of the Crystal Empire.png Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it.png Princess Celestia but Twilight.png Celestia telling Twilight to go.png Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 2 Fałszywa przyszłość Celestia 'And now you must go.png Celestia's Scorn.PNG|Oblałaś test Twilight! Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure.png Twilight 'But...png Prawdziwa przyszłość 640px-S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart.png Celestia 'You weren't willing.png 640px-The Book S3E2.png Pojedynek na czary 640px-Princess Celestia and horses.png Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy Twilight and Celestia -with all due respect-.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy.png Princess Celestia -Fluttershy may know best.png Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy.png Celestia senses a change in Discord.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot.png Discord -friendship is magic.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 222.png S03E13 229.png S03E13 231.png S03E13 248.png S03E13 256.png S03E13 267.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 287.png en: Princess Celestia/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria Kategoria:Galerie